It is generally necessary to compact soils in layers after pipe has been laid in trenches and other excavations. Compaction in trenches and excavation has generally been accomplished by one type of machine, such as a backhoe, placing the material and another separate machine compacting it. This is not only inefficient, but in many cases very difficult because of the limited amount of access room around many of the trenches and excavations.